The invention relates to a discharge unit for two media which may be flowable, for example, gaseous, liquid, pasty or gel-like and/or powdery, i.e. in each case before and after discharge from the unit.
The discharge unit may in each case comprise either individually, or in combination a housing body, a medium delivery unit, a discharge actuator, an outlet passage, a discharge orifice and, configured separately or integrally in the housing body, a module which may be an actuating plunger, an outlet valve or some other internal body or region capable of limiting the cross section of a discharge or outlet passage.
The discharge unit may comprise only one of two base bodies or actuator units, which are to be manually moved singlehandedly, rotatingly and/or axially with respect to each other to actuate the discharge so that this actuator unit is then to be connected to the further actuator unit, for example, by snap-mounting for use of the discharge unit. Preferably, however, both actuator units are preassembled and disposed with respect to each other so that their movement with respect to each other is still required for activating the discharge. One of the actuator units contains the discharge orifice and the other actuator unit the media reservoir, however, both actuator units or housing bodies could also be configured integrally.
Preferably, one housing body features at least one, and possibly two or more discharge orifices, of which at least one for releasing the medium from the discharge unit ports to the atmosphere, while one or more further discharge orifices may be located within the corresponding housing body in the direction of flow upstream of the aforementioned discharge orifice and may be aligned either along the same axis or may deviate from each other. If two media are required to be discharged separately, then two discharge orifices leading to the atmosphere are juxtaposed in at least one of the last-mentioned arrangements, so that the two media mix directly subsequent to emergence from the two discharge orifices and thus form a chemical and/or a physically reacting, blended media. If, for instance, the blended media, due to the reaction, are flowable to a lesser degree than one of the two starting media, due to these translating into a gel-like consistency as a result of molecular crosslinking during blending, then it is expedient to maintain these two media completely isolated until shortly before discharge into the atmosphere and not to bring them together until spaced away from the discharge surface of the discharge unit. In this arrangement a good mixing is achieved, especially when at least one of the media is introduced to the other as finely dispersed as possible.